Three Sides to Every Story
Three Sides to Every Story is an episode of The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam. Audio "Three Sides to Every Story" at Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Captain Laserbeam - John DiMaggio *Phillip Fathom - Hal Lublin *Adventurekateer Patrick - Craig Cackowski *Investigateen Dash - Annie Savage *Investigateen Elliott - Autumn Reeser *Tyler - John Ennis *Heroic Narrator - Mark Gagliardi Guest Stars *Adventurekateer Omar - Kumail Nanjiani *Shape Ape - Clancy Brown Plot Captain Laserbeam is in the middle of presenting--and accepting--an award on behalf of the mysteriously absent billionaire playboy Joshua Valor when the Adventurekateer distress signal calls him back to the clubhouse. Adventurekateers Patrick and Omar are there, and immediately get into a passive aggressive fight for awhile before any relevant information is revealed. Investigateens Dash and Elliot soon reveal themselves to also be present, as they were in the midst of a board game with Omar. Phillip Fathom drops in as well, summoned by a beacon from Dash and Elliot. They soon reveal that Fathom’s hideout and the Bermudan Triangle that hides it have been stolen. Fathom postulates that any one of his myriad nautical foes could have committed such a vile act of thievery. Captain Laserbeam offers to team-up or split up to cover more ground, but Fathom refuses on both counts, stating that it’s his hideout, so it’s his headache. Omar pipes up to illustrate the positive aspects of working together, and Patrick incidentally illustrates the cons. Fathom still refuses, revealing that whatever villain has access to his lair also has access to means of defeating Laserbeam (as well as every other hero). Laserbeam takes it super personally, as he thought he and Fathom were friends, but determines not to go if it means he will be indirectly defeated by his best friend. Fathom relents, and proposes a team-up. The kids throw out suggestions of other heroes who might help, then offer to come along, but are soundly refused. Fathom echolocates his headquarters during that conversation and the two make their exit. Meanwhile, Shape Ape oversees the placement of his new acquisition, the Bermudan Triangle, in his Dome-o-sphere headquarters with his henchman Tyler. After it is settled to his liking, he orders the removal and disposal of the unsightly headquarters within. Tyler protests, pointing out the wonders of technology and information to be had. but Shape Ape dismisses him. Only primary shapes interest Shape Ape. Tyler humors him, and orders the rest of the henchpeople to hitch the hideout to his pickup. Laserbeam and Fathom then appear on the criminal scene. Fathom immediately incapacitates the secondary goons, then Tyler activates the deathtrap on the heroes before Shape Ape can get into a distracting monologue. Laserbeam and Fathom are trapped, and not even the memory of the Adventurekateers or Investigations can give Laserbeam the strength to mount an escape, but Fathom accomplishes one with explosives. Laserbeam freeze-lasers the villains. Shape-Ape gives another monologue and Laserbeam expresses confusion about how he managed such an impressive heist. Tyler casually claims credit, and Fathom and Laserbeam agree that he has a real gift for villainy, and perhaps would make a worthy adversary. Then Laserbeam re-lasers them and calls the cops. Character Mentions Villains *Angler Management *Cat Burglar *Clownfish *The Fishwife *Hans Blowfish *Hurricane Larry *Landlubber *Mr. Octopus *Neptune's Angels *Numbler *Octopus's Gardener *Old Man *Oysters Rockefeller *Sea-Devil *Tom Foolery *Thug Boat *The Urchin *The Waterfowl *The Wet Bandits *Wild Goose Heroes *Best Man *Skyface *Swiss Army Man Continuity *This is the 163rd episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The previous episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Sheriff on Mars. *The next episode is Beyond Belief - Bon Viv-Haunt. *The previous episode in The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam canon is Book, Line, and Sinker! (TAH #134). *The next episode in The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam canon is Poetry Commotion (TAH #169). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on October 6, 2013 as part of the Concert Film and released on April 28, 2014. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra & Jonathan Dinerstein *Sound Effects: Cayenne Chris Conroy Category:Captain Laserbeam episodes Category:October 2013 segments Category:Largo episodes Category:Concert Film segments